


Your balls are safe with me

by lady_snow



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_snow/pseuds/lady_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure and mindless smut, with some of the ol' hurt/comfort thrown in. </p><p>Roger accidentally hits Andy with a ball in the groin during a match, and some TLC follows. </p><p>It can be a part of my Forever Deuce Series, I'd place it earlier in the series, shortly after Roger and Andy got together. But it makes sense as a one-shot, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your balls are safe with me

For a long moment, it was like nothing happened, and Andy thought that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, but then the blinding pain came, like someone pulled on his intestines and then it snapped back into place. Andy realized he was crouching down on center court, clutching at himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, he just focused on not crying out in agony and humiliating himself, and curled into a fetal position. He was going to fucking kill him. He was at the net and Roger’s passing shot should have just - well - passed him, but Roger was late and framed the shot, he fucking framed the shot, and the ball hit Andy right where it shouldn’t. He tried to duck away, but didn't react quickly enough.  
God, it fucking hurt so much. He knew he was groaning loudly and turned face down. It was like it would never stop hurting. There were voices all around him, and then there was Roger crouching next to him with a frantic “Jesus, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, are you alright?”  
Andy couldn’t talk to him, he was dry heaving as the air rushed out of his lungs.He knew he was rocking back and forth on the court, trying to repress the fact his balls felt like they were pushed into his body. He was an athletic kid and an athletic teenager, and sporty kids sometimes got hit in the balls, and he got hit in tennis, too, a couple of times, but never with a forehand struck so hard and from such a close range.  
Suddenly there was a hand on his arm and another hand rubbing at the small of his back, and for a second Andy panicked, because what the hell was Roger thinking, touching him like that in front of so many people, but then he realized it’s what any coach or a trainer would do to a guy getting hit in the nuts, to prevent nausea and/or passing out. Passing out sure would have been welcome right now. The pain was incredible.  
The trainer was there, and Roger must have moved to let him sit next to Andy, and he groaned at the loss of that hand on him, distracting him. Then the nausea hit harder, and he pressed his face against his hand, because fuckfuckfuck, he was going to throw up.  
Thank God it was only Kooyong, because the match was so over. He was never getting up, never....

Three hours later, he was still not right, far from it. It took him the full 10 minutes to get into the locker-room, where a doctor checked him out and told him there was not going to be any serious damage, but told him to take it easy for a couple of days and to get checked if the pain got significantly worse. That means to cancel his match tomorrow in Kooyang, and he wasn’t particularly thrilled about this. But he was beyond sore and that vague, yet pronounced pain in what felt like most of his internal organs told him he should listen to the doctor. Roger was hovering till the doctor left, and the moment they were left alone couldn’t stop apologizing, until Andy gruffly told him he’s fine, and to leave him the hell alone to wallow. Roger, who knew better than to piss off the man he just hit in the balls, left him alone, and went to train, as their match was cut very short.

Now he was lying on side on the sofa in his hotel room, wearing baggy pants and no undies. a pillow wedged between his knees, watching sports on TV. He considered to move to the bed, but walking hurt. He pretty much drove Roger away with his grumpiness and short temper, but now he just felt lonely and in pain.  
Then the door opened, and Roger walked in. Carrying what looked like Pasta and Sushi. Andy lifted his head. Roger placed the food on the table, and sat next to Andy on the sofa, resting his hand on Andy’s thigh. “How do you feel?“ his face were anxious and tense.  
“I’m pissing blood, actually.” Roger literally whitened, and Andy rolled his eyes. “Stop feeling guilty, I saw you framed the ball, it’s not your fault, should have gotten out of the way.”  
“Shouldn't have shanked it.”  
Andy winced and closed his eyes. “There’s a pun in there, about how your technique is suppose to be all about fantastic placement of your balls, but the only place you’ve managed to place your ball is into mine, but I find myself not articulate enough to get it right.”  
Roger smiled and caressed his head. “I have food, want to sit down and eat?”  
“Yeah. Help me up.” Andy’s face contorted as he moved to a sitting position, spreading his legs as far as possible. They ate and watched the T.V, but Andy barely tasted anything before putting the food aside. “I - I can’t, I’m really nauseous.” He buried his face against Roger’s shoulder.“Can you help me get to bed, and make amends for your evil deeds?”  
Roger cocked a brow. “You’re in the mood?”  
Andy shuddered. “Right. It’s like all my internal organs has contracted. I won’t be able to get it up for a week.”  
Roger laughed. “You’ll get it up, it would just be really painful. Marco once got me, when we were 16. My hormones didn’t want to listen to common sense.”  
“Right. Marco’s forehand, cause that’s just the same speed as yours. Anyway, I wasn’t talking about sex. I just - .” He ducked his head. “A backrub sounds fantastic, like on court.”  
Roger studied Andy’s face, there was a deep crease between Andy’s brows. He was still in a decent amount of pain. “Sure. Come on, I’ll help you to bed.”  
The walk to the bedroom took a while, but when they got to the bed, Andy flopped back with a sigh, turning to his side. Roger took his clothes off, and sat next to Andy. “Can you lie face down?”  
Andy laughed tightly “No way.”  
“O.K.” He reached out to place his palm on the small of Andy’s back, and started a circular rub. Andy closed his eyes, and tried to focus on that sensation, rather than the still gnawing ache in his balls and lower stomach. “Hey, relax.” Roger said softly, seeing how coiled and tense Andy was. “Shit. I really got you good. I’m really sorry.”  
“T’s fine.”  
Roger continued with the massage, alternating between pressing and rubbing. He moved one hand to Andy’s neck, and rubbed both back and neck simultaneously. Andy groaned. Slowly his body relaxed slightly. Roger put a hand on Andy’s bent knees and slowly pushed them a straighter position. when Andy’s knees remained locked in place, Roger touched his arm. “And, come on.”  
Andy let out a shuddering breath, then allowed his legs to go limp. “Yeah. O-kay. It’s just - it’s an instinct.”  
“I know. Wait a minute.” Roger got up, and brought some baby oil from the bathroom. He put it on the counter. ‘Wanna take those pants off?”  
Andy nodded, and kicked off his pants carefully. Roger’s eyes trailed over his body and to his face, and Andy met his gaze. There was a certain look there, a certain glint in those eyes that made Andy realize there was a very good chance this was moving away from the realm of TLC, and into something else. “Lie on your back?”  
“Um, Roger.” Andy flushed. Which was weird, because obviously Roger seen him naked a thousand time before, but the injury made him feel exposed and vulnerable. He pursed his lips. “Just - look, I don’t know what you have in mind, but take it easy, alright? I wasn’t being a drama queen when I said I hurt.”  
“I’m just trying to make you feel better, Okay? Trust me a little.”  
Andy nodded, and turned fully to his back. Groaning as he moved, he closed his eyes, and slung a hand over his face.  
He was happy Roger took off his clothes his well, so he wouldn’t just lie there naked. Roger reached out and very gently fingered the bruise. Andy winced, even though Roger used no pressure at all, but said nothing.  
Roger reached for the oil and dribbled a fistful of oil, and started up on Andy’s thighs, kneading. Andy whined into his arm.  
“Pressure good?”  
“Just right. Ah-” He stretched and pushed up into the massage. “Fuck.”  
Roger moved his palms gently at the downhill slopes of Andy’s stomach, and started a slow rub, there, too. Andy tensed. “Hey.” Roger said softly. “I’m being gentle, you’re so tense in here.” He put both hands on Andy’s sides and rolled his hips in his hands. Rubbing right underneath the hip bones. Andy sighed again, grimacing, feeling his body uncoiling and relaxing and the pain subsiding under Roger’s ministrations. He mumbled.“When did you get good at this?”  
Roger flushed. “I’m just doing what I think would feel good.”  
Andy trembled. “Ro-ger.” Andy said, arousal hitting him as Roger thumbs delved into the muscles of his groin. “God. It’s...” He grimaced in pain.  
Roger swallowed. “And -” He paused.”I want to blow you. I mean - I really really want to. Can I?”  
Andy’s eyes widened. “I-I don’t know. It hurts now, and I’m not even fully hard. Fu-” he moaned, and they both watched as his dick unfurled, slower than usual, but very much so. “Right. This conversation isn’t helping.” He made a move to curl on his side. Roger stopped him. “I’m pretty sure orgasm would make you feel better. I’ll be really gentle.”  
Andy wavered, but short of a cold shower, there was no coming back from his current state of arousal. He sighed.. “Fucking Christ” He let his legs fall open. His eyes narrowed at he looked at Roger. “Really, REALLY gently.”  
Roger’s eyes lit up. “Seriously?”  
“If I can take it, yeah. But don’t use your hands, at all.”  
Roger moved to sit on the bed, between Andy’s legs. And Andy shivered. Roger gave blow-jobs, but not often. Both usually prefered to fuck, but no way could he take any of that right now, and at the moment, there was nothing he wanted more than the Swiss’s full lips on his dick.  
Roger bent his head down, and kissed the inside of Andy’s thigh. Then rested his forehead against it. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, and kissed up his thigh slowly. He kissed Andy’s hips, and stomach, and down the thin line of hair from his stomach to his groin, licking a trail, nuzzling. Andy let out some kind of whimpery sigh, and clasped the sheets. “Oh-no. Ah. Oh-Oh.Ah.”  
Roger raised his head, his lips wet, his eyes an innocent question mark. “I’m barely touching you”  
“It’s not where you’re touching, it’s the fucking raging hard-on.” Andy spat, without any real malice. “Come on, blow me already, Stop fucking around.”  
Roger lowered his head, and very softly took Andy’s dick in his mouth. Andy hardened fully in a second, and as his balls drew closer to his body, he let out a shaky groan that was mostly pain, but he buried his hands in Roger’s lush hair. “Come on.”  
Gently, but swiftly, Roger head bobbed down, to swallow Andy whole. Andy let out a sob, there was a burning sensation all around in his groin and stomach, but also sharp arousal. Those two sensations were a painfully arousing combination that shot all through him, he could feel it from his toes to the nerves on the top of his head. It was a unique sensation, and the voices he heard himself omitting was like nothing he was familiar with. Roger set a steady pace, stayed away from his balls entirely, but with every bob down his balls drew a little closer to his body. His dick curved, hard to the maximum.The stretch was sharply painful.He put a hand over his face and cried out into it, lifting his hips up into Roger’s mouth. “More. Less. Oh come on I can’t.” His body shook with it, the pain was just enough to keep the orgasm at bay, but not enough to curb the arousal one bit. His internal wires were crossed to the degree the difference between pain and ecstasy had been blurred. It was all pain, it was all toes-curling-lust. He couldn’t tell the difference. “Fucking fuck.” He swore, and could feel the tears on his face. “I can’t do this. Ahhh. Roger do something-p-please. Oh god please fucking do something.”  
Roger raised his head, panting, his hair mussed and face wet, and reached out for the lube, spreading it hastily on his hands, and circled Andy’s hole. Delving in carefully with just one finger. Aiming for the prostate. He knew he found it when Andy cried out, shivering and shuddering, lifting his lips right back into Roger’s mouth. Roger moaned Andy’s dick, and rubbed harder at the small gland while pressing his tongue against the ridge. Andy’s knees contracted hard, kicking in the air, and he shot, groaning, his voice clogged on tears. Roger kept his dick in his mouth until the very last spasm, and Andy yelled with every single one of them. He knew there would be gorges on Roger’s shoulder afterwards, but his fingers locked and there was no unwinding them. And he could hear Roger moaning something, and then there was blackness.

When his awareness returned. He was already covered in a blanket, and his limbs felt heavy and weak.Roger was curled behind him, and his heartbeat was quick against his sweaty spine. His lips were pressed against Andy’s bare shoulder, nuzzling. Andy swallowed. It was hard to describe the sensation he had below his waist, but it was like a significant part of his pain shot out of him with his orgasm. It was the endorphins, and it won’t last long, but right now it was heaven.  
“Feeling better?” He could hear the satisfaction in Roger’s voice.  
“Hmmm. Loads. It was - intense.” He stretched a little, and at the intake of breath from Roger, he realized the Swiss was hard against his backside. He smirked a bit. “I thought this was all altruistic, I guess not.”  
“No.” Roger scoffed. “It’s just that you were so hot. The sounds you’ve made.. If you’re sleepy I’ll just...”  
Andy rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Rog. Don’t be an idiot. You know you can do whatever you want.” He grinded back against him. “Com‘ere”  
Roger’s grip on him tightened, and he thrust against the curve of his ass with a groan. “Yeah. Andy. God, Ah. You sounded like-like, I’ve never heard you like that in bed. Shit, it was so hot. So fucking hot.” He was panting into the dip between Andy’s shoulder blades, and gasped on every thrust. Andy let out a groan, and hoped to God his dick had enough today, because he wasn’t sure he’ll survive another round. But soon afterwards Roger shook against him, tightened his grip on his shoulders and came with a groan. Andy trembled when he felt the wetness on his back and backside, and turned around to face Roger, who was breathless in his arms. He rested his forehead against the Swiss, and the two kissed lazily. “Hmmm.” Andy said. “You taste good.”  
Roger chuckled.“I taste of you.”  
“Right. Ewww, then.” He nudged Roger. “Scoot over a bit. I’m not sleeping on this wet spot.”  
Roger grinned, and pulled Andy to rest his head on his chest. Andy carefully entwined their limbs together, and shot a glance at Roger.”You’re not going to start kicking in the middle of the night, right?”  
“Don’t worry, your balls are safe with me.”  
“Yeah. Right. Look where that got me.”  
Roger’s fingers trailed on Andy’s spine.”A pretty good place, I'd think.”  
“The best, actually.”


End file.
